A strap dispenser is used as an auxiliary tool for a strapping roll, so that the strapping roll can be used more easily and efficiently. A conventional strap dispenser has a frame. The frame is provided with a shaft. The shaft is inserted through a strap disk. The strap disk has an inner disk and an outer disk. The strapping roll is mounted to the strap disk and located between the inner disk and the outer disk. The frame is provided with two wheels. When in use, the strap is continuously pulled out from the strap disk. The strap dispenser can be moved through the wheels.
Although the above-mentioned strap dispenser has the advantages of simple structure, convenient operation and good mobility, the strapping roll may be jammed or pulled out of the strap disk due to the action of the centrifugal force caused by pulling the strapping roll if the strapping roll is an iron strap roll or a heavier strap roll. The strap dispenser may be unstable and overturned. For installing the strapping roll on the strap dispenser, the strapping roll is first mounted to the strap disk, and then the strap disk is mounted on the shaft. The installation of the strapping roll is time-consuming and labor-consuming. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.